Recent developments in the field of medical image computing have led to advancements in various image-processing techniques, wherein the dimensionality of medical images is a critical parameter. Typically, before an image-guided operative procedure, such as Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI)/Computed Tomography (CT), patient (or “subject”) data is acquired. During the image-guided operative procedure, the subject is positioned in an operating room (OR). Thereafter, subject alignment may be performed to bring the MRI/CT data into the surgical navigation system.
Conventional approaches, such as fiducial markers, head masks, surface tracers, anatomical landmarks, or additional MRI/CT data, are utilized to perform such subject alignment. In such cases, alignment is based on laser-assistance and/or integrated tools. Accordingly, the surface of the anatomical portion of the subject may be traced and a mask is mapped on the traced surface of the anatomical portion. However, such subject alignment performed by use of conventional approaches may not be sufficiently robust to generate high-dimensional views of the anatomical portion to be used during a surgery. Therefore, an advanced technique may be desired for quick generation of enhanced views of anatomical portions of the subject that may be used during the surgery.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.